


xīngān

by arsatine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Flustered Jun, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jun being a good boyfriend, shy junhao, sleepy junhao, sleepy minghao, super soft junhao, terms of endearment, they're so in love, tired minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsatine/pseuds/arsatine
Summary: cuddly junhao. that's it.





	xīngān

**Author's Note:**

> so i had too much feels for cuddly junhao i needed to let it all out skfkdkdkd

"i'm home!" minghao calls out, his free hand flying up to suppress a yawn. he had been running on just 2 hours of sleep since the project he and wonwoo had been working on had taken longer than they expected to finish. 

 

minghao kicks off his shoes, sighing at the comfortable warmth of their apartment. he just barely missed the getting caught in the rain since he decided to drop by and get some groceries before coming home. maybe he should've done it tomorrow instead. 

 

he couldn't sleep in any of his classes since finals week was coming up and there was no way he would miss any lectures for a chance to sleep. he wasn't junhui for him to prioritize sleep over his classes. 

 

"haohao!"

 

speak of the devil. junhui pops out from his room with a bright smile on his face, immediately going over to minghao. "did you get rained on? oh, you got groceries? i was supposed to do that tomorrow though." minghao shakes his head once, and pushes the paper bags into jun's arms, shedding his jacket. 

 

"i knew i shouldn't have done it today." minghao groans, his tone edging into a whine. junhui drops places the paper bags on the kitchen counter, and takes the milk and meat to the fridge. 

 

"can you hurry up, i'm kind of tired." minghao calls from his bedroom, probably changing into more comfortable clothing.

 

junhui hurries up in his task of putting away the groceries, going to minghao and pulling the younger into a warm embrace. minghao sighs at the elder's warmth, wrapping his arms around junhui's waist, fingers curled at the back of his shirt. he breathes in the familiar scent of the other boy, his shoulders relaxing and his muscles losing their tension.

 

minghao tended to be more whiny and clingy whenever he was tired, leaving junhui free reign to pamper his boyfriend with kisses and cuddles which he loved. minghao did hug him and kiss him even when he wasn't tired but a tired minghao was more compliant, softer, and acted cuter. 

 

"i missed you." junhui confesses, resting his cheek against minghao's temple. minghao makes a noise cross between a laugh and hum, pulling junhui closer. 

 

_i missed you too._

 

"i was gone for one night, junnie." jun whines ㅡminghao could basically see him poutingㅡ and sniffs his hair. weird habit of his. weird but cute. "one night too long, hao." 

 

"can we cuddle now? i'm really tired and my legs feel like giving up already." minghao asks, hesitantly letting go of junhui. he hums in response, falling down on the bed with a soft oomph. minghao follows afterwards, crawling on top of junhui and laying on his shoulder, just below his chin. junhui tangles their legs together, one arm on minghao's waist, the other carding through his hair slowly. 

 

they spend a couple of minutes, just laying there in silence until they start breathing in the same rhythm. minghao looks up and presses a chaste kiss just above junhui's jaw, letting his lips linger for a while before pulling back. cuddling and leaving kisses were one of their favorite things to do. stressed out? cuddle. celebrating? cuddle. tired? cuddle. happy? cuddle.

 

junhui looks down at minghao, his eyes just filled with adoration and a fond smile splayed on his lips. "what is it?" minghao asks. it takes junhui a moment to answer. "you're so unfair. illegal even." the younger boy furrows his brows in confusion, tilting his head to the side. 

 

"what? how?"

 

"you're so adorable, 宝. you make my heart hurt so much, is this even allowed? can someone be this in love? i swear i feel like my heart's gonna jump out of my chest everytime i'm with you." 

 

minghao's cheeks redden and he drops his gaze to junhui's neck instead. junhui did love calling him cute and adorable and pretty and even though he's been doing that for years, minghao still can't get used to all the compliments. junhui's love language was through words and physical touches, each action he made just emanated love towards minghao.

 

and although minghao couldn't reciprocate all of junhui's compliments and declarations of love, though he usually kept junhui at bay whenever they were around other people, junhui knew minghao loves him just as much. minghao's love language was through acts of support and care shown through his efforts of picking junhui up when he was exhausted to the bone, bringing him food and necessities whenever the elder stayed up to finish schoolwork, attending all his shows and the like.

 

"you're so cheesy." minghao mumbles to jun's shirt, loud enough for junhui to understand. junhui smiles, lifting up minghao's chin and pressing a kiss to his lips chastely. "you love me anyway."

 

"that i do,  心肝." 

 

junhui looks at minghao in surprise while the latter just returns it with a look of pure adoration ㅡand maybe a teasing twinkle in his eye. the elder's ears redden and he accidentally pulls minghao higher to hide his face in the younger boy's neck. minghao giggles at the reaction and drops a kiss on the top of his boyfriend's head. 

 

"心肝." minghao tries again. jun grips on minghao's shirt, drawing out a keening whine from the elder. 

 

minghao giggles and repeats the term of endearment again and again and again until junhui's hugging him so impossibly tight, clutching at minghao's shirt and whining at the younger boy to knock it off. 

 

it's adorable at how junhui gets flustered since most of the time he's the one making minghao blush. his ears turn really red and he starts whining, trying to hide his face from his boyfriend. minghao's been looking for different ways to make jun flustered recently and so far, this one was the most effective.

 

"心ㅡ" but junhui's finally had enough of being flustered. he holds minghao's nape and pulls him closer to a kiss, effectively shutting him up. minghao sighs happily, cupping jun's face and slotting their lips properly together. 

 

junhui kisses minghao, slow and deep, his heart racing a mile a minute. he loves minghao so much, through and through and he would give anything as long as they were together. if he was the moon, minghao was the sun who gave light to him. he was more romanticized and idolized by people but minghao was the one who shone more. the brightest star out there. 

 

junhui pulls away, looking at minghao with so much love it takes his breath away. he lets his hand run over junhui's face, his fingers mapping out every crook and curve of the elder's features. junhui was so beautiful, _i can't believe you're mine._ junhui was his moon, shining and guiding him through the dark and staying through the days. knowing that no matter what, he would be there for minghao.

 

minghao settles back to his initial position, tucking his head by junhui's neck and tangling their legs once more. he fails to stifle a yawn, making junhui look at him. "are you ready to sleep now? do you want me to go?" minghao rubs his eyes and nods his head once. he hugs junhui's torso, keeping him in place.

 

"no, junnie. stay." minghao whispers sleepily, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's jaw. jun knows that he has a paper to finish due the next afternoon and he isn't sleepy yet. but seeing minghao sleepily cuddling him with his floppy hair and unbearably cute nose, junhui decides that the paper can wait. 

 

"alright then," he kisses the crown of minghao's head softly, making the younger stir and smile sleepily. "goodnight, 宝贝. sweet dreams." 

 

minghao's eyes finally flutter shut, one last yawn slipping from his lips. 

 

"i love you, junnie."

 

jun continues rubbing minghao's back gently, resting his cheek against the younger boy's soft hair. he follows soon after, his eyes falling shut as well. he was going to fall asleep with the love of his life in his arms and he was going to wake up the same way. life was great.

 

"i love you too, xiao haohao."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed it im still soft uwu :<<<<
> 
> 宝 - băo --> i just made a shortcut of băobèi  
> 宝贝 - băobèi --> "treasure"  
> 心肝 - xīngān --> literally translates to "heart and liver" used to recognize someone who you can't live without
> 
> ♡♡♡


End file.
